Je t'aime mais j'ai pas fais exprès !
by Yellow-Sama
Summary: Akainu déteste cette cérémonie avec les dragons célestes. Heureusement elle ne dure que quelques heures et n'a lieu qu'au moment de la rêverie. C'est ennuyeux certes mais au moins généralement il n'y a pas d'incident. Généralement... C'était sans compter la maladresse d'une jeune dragonne céleste ayant mangé le Kyupid Kyupid no mi. Yaoi Lemon [ Saka X Borsa ] 4 chapitres, fic finie
1. Cu-Cupidon ?

**Je t'aime mais j'ai pas fait exprès !**

 **L'amiral Akainu déteste cette cérémonie de pacotille avec les dragons célestes. Heureusement elle ne dure que quelques heures et n'a lieu qu'une fois tous les quatre ans au moment de la rêverie. C'est ennuyeux certes mais au moins il n'y a jamais aucun incident. Enfin… Jusque là il n'y avait jamais eu aucun incident… C'était sans compter la maladresse d'une jeune dragonne céleste ayant mangé le zoan mythologique de Cupidon. [ AKAINU X KIZARU ]**

 _Je précise que One Piece ne m'appartient pas (heureusement parce qu'avec moi Luffy serait devenu marine) et que cette histoire se passe avant l'ellipse soit quatre ans avant l'histoire actuelle. Voilà maintenant je pense qu'on peut commencer ;) Il y aura évidement un lemon au cours de la fic que n'aura que 4 chapitres (tous est écrit, les petites histoires je ne les poste que après les avoir écrites). Voili, bonne lecture !_

 _ **« Cupidon tire sa flèche et elle déchire le cœur »**_

Toute joyeuse, l'enfant âgée de quelques années sauta de son lit et éteignit son escargoréveil. Sa servante ouvrit les rideaux. La petite fille se gratta les yeux. Dès lors qu'elle compris qu'aujourd'hui était celui de la cérémonie d'ouverture de la rêverie elle vola vers sa salle d'eau personnel.

\- Mademoiselle, vos parents détestent vous voir utiliser votre fruit du démon, lui rappela sa servante

La jeune femme qui portait la marque rouge des dragons céleste sur le dos ne paraissait pas du tout mal traitée ou effrayée. Ces longs cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos. Elle avait un visage parfaitement angélique, d'un blanc pur et parfait sans la moindre imperfection. Elle regardait l'enfant en souriant, son sourire ne craignait rien. C'est la description que se faisait Angela de son esclave.

Mais ce que l'enfant ignorait c'est qu'elle venait de passer la nuit à servir d'esclave sexuelle à son père.

\- On s'en fiche de ça Stella-chan !

Sans plus attendre Angela alla dans la douche sans toucher le sol de ces pieds. Dans sa forme semi-cupidon elle avait de belles ailes dans le dos et une auréole jaune clair au dessus de la tête. Elle se déshabilla elle même même si ces parents lui ordonnait de laisser Stella le faire. Ces petites mains enlevèrent son pyjama.

Elle voulut poser le pied dans la baignoire mais glissa. Alors qu'elle avait déjà mal en pensant à son pauvre crâne se fracassant contre le carrelage, une main bienveillante la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Stella-chan !

\- Vous devriez faire plus attention, lui dit gentiment la belle blonde

L'enfant agrippa son cou et planta ces yeux verts dans ceux de son esclave qu'elle considérait davantage comme sa mère.

\- Merci beaucoup Stella-chan ! Je t'aime !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sauta dans son immense salle d'eau. Elle invita Stella à l'accompagner, cette dernière, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, prit un bain avec celle qu'elle avait l'obligation de servir. Stella ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être son esclave. Cette petite boule d'énergie était si aimante, si gentille. Elle n'était pas comme les dragons céleste.

Mais l'esclave ne se voilait pas trop la face. Elle n'avait que six ans. Avec le temps elle deviendra certainement comme ces parents. Ou encore pire… Ou alors son fruit du démon influençait sa personnalité et grâce à ce dernier elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer… ? C'est ce à quoi Stella préférait penser.

Une fois la douche finit et les vêtements enfilés, Angela se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait une robe qui s'arrêtait à ces genoux, ces derniers couverts par des collants noirs. La robe était blanche, comme ces ballerines. Elle avait quelques motifs de fleurs rouges mais rien de plus. La petite ne se doutait pas que ses vêtements avaient coûtés plusieurs millions de berrys. Ses cheveux mi longs noirs furent recouverts par un chapeau blanc qu'elle décida finalement de retirer.

\- Vos parents n'aimeront pas, dit calmement Stella alors qu'elle finissait de lui enfiler ces bijoux

\- M'en fiche ! dit joyeusement la petite

Stella ne put retenir un petit sourire, cette enfant était vraiment drôle ! Dès qu'elle eut finit les dernières préparations, Angela fouilla dans le tiroir de son bureau pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Son esclave, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule en le lui demandant. Ce à quoi toujours sur un ton joyeux, l'enfant répondit :

\- Tu sais la rose que j'ai faîtes en origami ? Je l'avais mis ici !

\- Ah oui je m'en souviens, vous aviez mit longtemps à la faire, elle marcha vers elle et ouvrit le tiroir d'en dessous, je crois qu'elle est là.

Bingo ! Posé sur sa pile de livre. Angela l'empoigna avec soin et l'a brandit vers le haut comme si c'était un trophée :

\- Yoosh ! J'espère que monsieur Akainu-sama sera content !

\- Oh… ? C'est pour lui ? questionna Stella

\- Ay ! affirma Angela en accompagnant le geste à la parole, c'est pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé l'autre jour contre les pirates. Tu te souviens ? Ils m'avaient kidnappés mais monsieur Akainu-sama est venu me sauver et j'ai même pas pu le remercier

\- C'est pour ça que tu est si contente ? Tu vas enfin pouvoir le voir !

\- Ay ! affirma-t-elle une nouvelle fois, je pourrais lui dire merci et lui faire un câlin et un bisou

Stella laissa une goutte de sueur tombé de son crâne. C'était comme ça que Angela remerciait les gens en général. Un câlin et un bisou allaient obligatoirement avec le « merci » d'après elle. Elle avait beaucoup d'amour en elle alors elle en donnait beaucoup autour. Elle en donnait à tout le monde et à n'importe qui. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était faîtes capturer par des pirates, en voulant « leur donner un peu d'amour » parce que « c'est trop triste de pas aimer ! ».

Stella ne pouvait que rire devant une telle innocence. D'ailleurs elle se demandait toujours pourquoi elle avait tant d'amour en elle alors qu'elle n'en recevait absolument pas. Enfin, elle avait quelques amis certes et des parents aussi mais aucun ne lui donnait réellement de l'amour. Stella aimait se dire que dans ce monde elle était peut être la seule à sincèrement aimer ce petit ange.

Mais ce que Stella ne savait pas c'est que si Angela avait tant d'amour en elle c'était grâce à son fruit du démon. C'était presque vitale pour elle de donner de l'amour aux gens autour. En plus de ça, elle est d'un naturel sensible et très émotive. Ainsi quand elle voit un cœur qui n'est pas amoureux elle se fait l'obligation de lui faire rencontrer son âme sœur. Elle se transformait alors entièrement et muni de son arc et de ces flèches ardentes, elle faisait en sorte que tous les faux-couples de Mariejoie, mariés uniquement par obligation de leurs parents, s'aiment réellement.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là. L'enfer qu'est Mariejoie aurait pu devenir le paradis de l'amour grâce aux prouesses de l'enfant. Mais voilà, la nature n'était pas bien bien faite. C'était une enfant incroyablement maladroite. Alors quand deux dragons céleste du même sexe tombaient amoureux, ça posait problème aux dirigeants de l'ancien temps, fermé d'esprit. Aussi quand un dragon céleste tombait amoureux de son esclave, c'était inacceptable.

Son pouvoir avait malheureusement causé plus de mal que de bien aux yeux des dirigeants de la ville. Jusqu'au point où ces parents l'avaient obligé à porter constamment des bracelets en granit marin.

Mais pour le coup elle avait eu le droit de les enlever. Après tout cette cérémonie ne servait qu'à montrer la supériorité des dragons céleste, ainsi il était stupide que l'un d'entre eux soit vu avec des chaînes. Ils devaient montrer au monde que si ils avaient le droit de se rassembler c'est uniquement parce que les dragons célestes avaient autorisé cette réunion et qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier qu'ils seraient éternellement inférieur aux dragons célestes.

Ça, la jeune Angela n'en savait rien. Elle voulait juste voir son sauveur bien aimé et lui offrir cette fleur en origami rose qu'elle avait faîtes elle même sans l'aide de personne.

Ainsi le temps passa. Trop lentement d'après la jeune fille. A plusieurs kilomètres des rivages de Mariejoie, un homme debout sur le pont d'un cuirassé pensa aussi que le temps passait trop lentement.

Il aurait voulu déjà y être et en finir rapidement avec cette fichu cérémonie. Il n'y avait personne qui détestait les dragons célestes autant que lui mais plutôt mourir que de devenir révolutionnaire. Il avait juré fidélité à la marine et il tiendrait parole. Même si servir la marine signifiait servir le gouvernement mondial et donc directement les dragons célestes. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ces mains crachèrent de la fumée à cette pensée qui lui foutait la rage.

Il décida de retourner dans sa cabine mais à peine se fut il retourner qu'il vit Aokiji et Garp s'enfuirent de Tsuru et Sengoku qui les poursuivaient avec le reste des vices amiraux. Il soupira et resta finalement sur la proue du cuirassé. Tous les hauts gradés devaient être présent à Mariejoie et pour faire des économies Sengoku avait décidé qu'ils y aillent tous sur le même navire. Mauvaise idée. Il ne trouverait aucune tranquillité dans sa cabine qu'il partageait d'ailleurs avec Kizaru par manque de place.

Il entendit un plouf, comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit un soldat hurler :

\- L'amir… C'est l'amiral Aokiji qui est tombé à l'eau !

Il entendit aussi le rire gras de Garp et les ordres de Sengoku qui criait que quelqu'un aille le chercher. Il ne pu s'empêcher de glousser, que ce serait bien que cet abruti crève.

\- Oooh Sakazukiii… Pas bien de rigoler de la mort de l'un des nôôôtrees.

Il ne fit pas attention à sa remarque. Il nota simplement qu'il ne l'avait même pas sentit arrivé. Alors qu'il regarda par dessus son épaule pour lui demander depuis combien de temps il était là, il s'aperçut qu'il avait disparu.

\- Quel abruti… S'il pouvait se noyer lui aussi.

Akainu entendit un second plouf.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le cuirassé de la marine sur lequel les hauts gradés devait arriver fit enfin son apparition. Les premières paroles de l'amiral en chef fut qu'on prépare un repas pour toute l'équipe. Il ne précisa pas que deux de ces plus forts soldats s'étaient amusé à manger absolument toutes les réserves.

On lui répondit que c'était impossible, que le repas ne pouvait venir qu'après la cérémonie.

\- Même pas un apéritif ?

Après la cérémonie.

\- Un amuse gueule ?

Après la cérémonie.

\- Un moignon de pain merde !

Après la cérémonie.

\- Bordel donner moi au moins de l'eau !

Après la cérémo… Enfin non. Le Gorosei accepta de lui offrir un verre d'eau. Sengoku serra les poings mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire plus. Si ce n'était patienter. Un art dans lequel il n'avait jamais excellé.

Akainu aussi avait faim. Mais évidemment, fierté et honneur oblige, il ne laissa rien paraître.

GLBLBBLUUURGHHHHHGLUJIGLUJIGLUJOUUUUUGLGLBUBLBLBPROUT

Malheureusement il ne contrôlait pas son estomac. Il porta une main à son ventre en essayant d'atténuer le bruit de son gargouillement mais évidemment tout le monde avait entendu. Ces collègues s'étaient permis un rire, il n'osa même pas les réprimander. Pour changer de sujet il demanda au singe jaune pourquoi est ce que lui aussi était passé par dessus bord :

\- Victime collatéraaale, expliqua Kizaru, à la base il visait Gaaarp…

Son estomac à lui aussi cria famine. Décidément, ils devraient tous attendre le repas. Et le temps passait lentement, très lentement.

\- Trop lentement ! cria Angela, je veux qu'on en finisse ! Pourquoi qu'ils mettent tout ce temps Stella-chan ?

\- Pauvre gamine ! Ne sois pas aussi amicale avec ton esclave !

Son père voulut lui mettre une claque mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment. La cérémonie n'allait pas tarder, il ne devrait pas abîmer son visage. Il serait mal vu auprès de ces compères même si à cause des pouvoirs de sa fille c'était déjà le cas. Il dévisagea son propre sang et entreprit de l'ignorer pour le reste de la cérémonie et de la soirée qui allait suivre.

Stella eu mal au cœur en voyant cette scène. Angela elle ne remarqua même pas la colère de son père, elle n'avait même pas vue qu'il avait voulut la frapper. Elle était trop absorbée par les hauts gradés qui étaient en train de faire leur apparition.

L'amiral en chef Sengoku était en chef de file. Derrière lui les trois amiraux marchaient côte à côte et encore derrière il y avait la dizaine de vices amiraux.

Angela regarda Sengoku. Elle fut absorbé par sa grandeur et par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Il était si grand en taille, elle se demanda si il n'était pas un descendant de géant. Ces cheveux semblaient former une coupe afro derrière sa casquette. Sa grande cape était si imposante et si blanche. Alors qu'il passait juste devant elle, Angela ne cacha pas son étonnement.

\- Incroyable… chuchota l'enfant

Or dans le silence de tombe qu'imposait l'entrée des hauts gradés, son chuchotement fut entendu par non seulement tous les dragons célestes mais aussi tous les marines et les membres du gouvernement présent.

\- Une dragonne céleste qui s'émerveille devant des humains… Ta fille nous fait honte !

\- Elle me fait honte à moi aussi…

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi son esclave ne la porte pas sur son dos comme pour les autres ? Elle est la seule à être debout ! C'est un scandale !

Stella n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la suite. Angela s'était mise à courir derrière l'amiral en chef, elle voulait encore le regarder. Elle voulait même lui parler mais elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi glorieux. Il lui imposait le respect sans même avoir besoin de parler ou de la regarder. Son aura, sa personne et certainement sa réputation le précédait. Stella tenta de la poursuivre mais elle se devait de faire attention à ne pas gêner les dragons célestes qui étaient loin de la bonté d'âme de l'enfant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve à cet humain ? demanda discrètement un enfant blond à un autre enfant

\- Je sais pas mais regarde le… C'est quand même vrai qu'il est impressionnant pour un humain tu trouves pas ?

L'enfant blond voulut le voir de plus près. Peut être était il trop loin ? Il se mit lui aussi à suivre l'amiral en chef tout en le scrutant. Angela et lui même furent suivis par les autres enfants de leur âge. Certains voulant comprendre comment un vulgaire humain pouvait installer une telle aura, d'autres suivaient simplement le mouvement.

Le fait est que l'amiral en chef était devenu extrêmement populaire auprès de la jeunesse céleste en à peine quelques secondes.

Il gardait le corps droit, les sourcils froncés et les yeux qui regardent droit devant. Mais au fond de lui il était rougissant et se dandinait dans tous les sens en voyant qu'il était devenu une star. Il se força à continuer de marcher sans rien laisser paraître. Il ne voulait pas que leurs parents lui fassent une reproche du style « vous n'avez pas le droit de regarder nos enfants dans les yeux ». Il en avait sa claque de ce genre de bêtise.

Pourtant, juste avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment il ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard à la petite fille qui l'avait suivis en première. Il avait sentit son regard depuis le début et il sentait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas une aura commune, elle se distinguait clairement parmi toute la foule. Il planta ces yeux noirs charbon dans ceux couleur nature de l'enfant.

Un regard bref, bref mais signifiant. Ce contact visuel n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Une seconde suffisante à Angela pour voir le contenu du cœur de l'amiral : il était amoureux. Il aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui. Mais elle pouvait savoir que cet homme aimait quelqu'un de tout son être, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

Il était fou amoureux. Son pouvoir lui permettait de voir si oui ou non le cœur aimait et en quel quantité. Elle fut heureuse pour lui, heureuse qu'il ai trouvé son bonheur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, vu la force de l'amour qu'il ressentait son pouvoir serait sans doute inutile.

Elle se retourna et vit trois ombres passer devant elle. Elle se rappela de la rose qu'elle voulait offrir à l'amiral Akainu et voulut le rejoindre dans la bâtiment mais elle fut stopper par des agents du gouvernement.

\- Navré mais vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Mais si je dois…

\- Tu dois quoi ? Tu l'as pas assez vu le fameux amiral en chef ? dit non sans un énervement visible un enfant blond dans le dos de l'enfant

\- Ah ! Hercule !

L'enfant blond regardait son amie sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. D'ailleurs il ne la comprenait que rarement, ce n'était pas une fille normal. Il la dévisagea et attendit une explication :

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve à cet humain ?

Les vices amiraux n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres, ils pouvaient entendre la conversation et n'allaient pas tarder à entrer dans le bâtiment. Angela ne les remarqua même pas et expliqua à son ami, avec un enthousiasme qui lui est propre et les bras grands ouverts, son admiration pour Sengoku :

\- Tu ne l'as pas bien vu ? Ça saute aux yeux ! Il est pas un simple humain ! Il est grand, beaucoup plus grand ! Je crois qu'il est même beaucoup plus grand que nous Hercule ! Il est au dessus des humains et pour de vrai. Tu n'as pas ressentit tout ce qu'il dégageait ? Toute cette force et tout ce respect ? Il a l'air tellement tellement fort ! Tellement grand. Tout le monde le respecte t'as vu ça ? Alors même que c'est un humain il s'est hissé au dessus d'eux grâce à ces efforts, sa puissance et son intelligence. C'est un homme bien et si fort !

Son ami avait les yeux grand ouvert. Sa bouche aussi était légèrement entrouverte. Il n'en croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quelques mètres plus loin, les dragons célestes réprimandèrent durement le paternel de l'enfant. Beaucoup s'offusquèrent des paroles qu'elle tenait.

Garp et Tsuru qui était en tête de la file des vices amiraux se regardèrent en retenant un sourire. Sengoku était vraiment quelqu'un c'est vrai, ils étaient fiers de leur ami.

Mais Angela les ignora et se rappela de la fleur qu'elle voulait donner à son sauveur. Elle s'approcha d'Hercule et parla moins fort, assez bas pour ne pas être entendu par les dragons célestes. Mais ça restait Angela. Elle criait et ne faisait jamais attention à qui était autour. Alors ces paroles furent entendu par l'assemblée des vices amiraux et les gardes du gouvernement :

\- Hercule tu dois m'aider à entrer dans ce bâtiment ! Je dois absolument voir monsieur Akainu-sama !

\- Akainu ? Un amiral non ? Lequel des trois ? Et pourquoi tu dois le voir ?

Elle sortit prudemment la fleur en papier rose de sa poche et la montra à son ami qui la regarda encore avec étonnement :

\- Oui et ?

\- Je veux lui offrir ça !

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'énerva le jeune blond

\- Il m'a sauvé la dernière fois et j'ai pas eu le temps de le remercier, expliqua la semi-humain semi-Cupidon. J'ai été kidnappé par des pirates et il est venu de Marinford pour me libérer et me ramener à Mariejoie.

\- Espèce d'idiote ! C'est son job ! Tu remercie le cuisinier quand il cuisine ton plat ? Tu remercie tes esclaves quand ils exécutent tes ordres ?

\- Oui, répondit Angela, d'ailleurs papa et maman me crient tout le temps dessus après.

Hercule recula de plusieurs pas en voyant la stupidité de son amie. Puis il se retourna et regarda par dessus son épaule :

\- Compte pas sur moi !

\- D'accord ! Merci quand même, lui répondit Angela dans un immense sourire qui faisait la moitié de son visage

Elle se retourna et tenta une nouvelle fois de forcer l'entrée :

\- Mademoiselle on vous a dit n…

\- Laissez la entrer. J'en prend toute la responsabilité.

Angela remarqua qu'il y avait une grosse ombre au dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête et vit que c'était en effet un homme juste derrière elle. Vu de cet angle, il faisait peur. En effet son visage était totalement ombrée et ne laissa même pas voir ces yeux. De plus sa posture n'était pas des plus rassurante, l'homme était droit comme un i et occupait tout l'espace.

Pourtant Angela s'inclina en avant pour le remercier :

\- Merci monsieur !

Elle se releva et lui sourit de toutes ces dents. Garp ne lui rendit pas ce sourire, il aurait voulu mais il savait que les dragons célestes ne l'aimait pas même si il en ignorait les raisons. Cette gamine elle n'était vraiment pas comme eux certes mais il ne voulait se confronter à son père ou aux autres.

Elle se mit à côté de lui et leva son bras pour attraper sa main. Elle regardait le vice amiral de légende sans s'arrêter de sourire. Elle connaissait certaines de ces histoire. Elle savait qu'il avait affronter Roger beaucoup de fois et qu'il avait vaincu le capitaine d'un équipage qui contenait en son sein Big Mom et Kaidou.

Tout ça ce n'était que des noms pour elle, elle ne pouvait ni mettre une image ni mettre une échelle de puissance sur ces derniers mais savoir ces informations étaient cruciale pour elle. Angela aimait penser qu'elle savait mais elle ignorait beaucoup beaucoup de chose.

La troupe marchèrent jusqu'à arriver à un grand escalier. Entre temps Angela avait un peu observé les gens autour d'elle et tout en empoignant la main du vice amiral Garp elle avait beaucoup regardé Tsuru qui était aussi à ses côtés. Elle avait aussi jeté un coup d'œil dans son dos où elle avait adressé un franc sourire à Momonga ou encore à Dalmatien. Par contre elle avait davantage serré la main de Garp quand son regard croisa celui d'Onigumo, il lui avait fait très peur sur le coup mais après avoir analysé son cœur elle vit que c'était un homme bien.

Tous ces hommes et même Tsuru aimaient quelqu'un. Ça pouvait être une fille ou un garçon, ça Angela elle n'en n'avait rien à faire mais en tout cas ils étaient profondément amoureux. Angela était persuadé qu'un homme qui aime ne peut être qu'un homme bon. D'ailleurs les seuls personnes chez qui elle ne trouvait pas un atome d'amour étaient les dragons célestes et les pirates. Tous les autres aimaient à s'en rompre le cœur.

Ça la rassurait. Mais arrivé devant le grand escalier, elle constata que les marches n'étaient pas du tout adapté à elle. Quand son mentor montait trois marches en un pas elle elle devait utiliser ces deux bras pour se hisser au dessus d'une marche. Garp remarqua vite le problème. Il l'a porta alors pour aller plus vite. La jeune enfant était coincé entre son énorme bras et son torse. Elle sentit quelque chose chatouiller son front et vit la grande barbe de l'homme.

Elle l'analysa alors mieux qu'au début. La silhouette sombre avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à un visage qui brillait de sûreté et de bienveillance. Elle remarqua ces rides et notamment ces fossettes profondes, preuve d'un homme qui rigole certainement beaucoup. Elle vit aussi quelques miettes de gâteau autour de sa bouche, quelqu'un de très gourmand.

En bref il n'était en rien la carcasse terrifiante qu'elle avait eu comme première impression.

Rassuré et surtout se sentant totalement en sécurité, elle passa ces bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Merci monsieur Garp-sama !

Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se faire réprimander par sa collègue à ses côtés :

\- Son père ne sera pas content Garp !

\- Ah j'avais oublié bwahaha !

Il partit dans un fou rire, Angela le suivit avant de s'arrêter brusquement :

\- Mais je suis bête ! C'est vrai que je peux voler !

Garp s'arrêta la bouche grande ouverte :

\- V… Voler ?

Une lumière blanche s'empara d'Angela. D'abord une petite auréole vola au dessus de ces beaux cheveux noirs puis de grandes ailes blanches firent leur apparition dans son dos par dessus sa robe blanche :

\- J'ai mangé le Kyupid Kyupid no Mi, expliqua Angela en volant aux côtés de son mentor

\- Le zoan mythologique de Cupidon ? demanda Tsuru très étonné comme le reste de ces collègues

\- C'est ça, dit fièrement Angela, là je suis juste transformée à moitié !

Elle leur montra sa transformation en entière : une couronne de fleur fit son apparition autour de son crâne. Sa peau prit une couleur blanche éclatante et son corps produisait une lumière divine. Elle avait désormais un arc dans la main et dans son dos un carquois était remplis de flèches ardentes. D'ailleurs ces ailes étaient devenu beaucoup plus grandes. Elle était un ange à part entière.

Mais elle reprit vite son apparence semi-humaine et expliqua :

\- Le dîtes pas à mes parents s'il vous plaît… J'ai pas le droit de me transformer parce qu'il disent que je fais du mal aux gens

Garp voulut lui demander pourquoi mais Tsuru l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était une dragonne céleste et même si elle était différente il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Tsuru lui assura seulement qu'ils ne diraient rien.

D'ailleurs dès qu'elle eu finit sa phrase, la grande porte qui gardait la salle où ils étaient attendu apparu au bout du couloir. Angela voulut courir pour y aller mais elle d'abord elle se retourna vers Garp et agrippa une nouvelle fois son cou avant d'embrasser sa joue où poussait sa barbe :

\- Merci monsieur Garp-sama !

\- De rien mais…

Elle n'entendit pas la suite qu'elle vola vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et fut d'abord surprise de la pénombre de la pièce. Derrière Tsuru se pressa de la rattraper :

\- Attend… Il faut d'abord toquer !

\- Aaaah…

L'enfant ferma alors la porte et toqua. Elle entendit le « entrez » de Sengoku qui était mi-hésitant mi-choqué et ouvrit une seconde fois la porte. Elle regarda le grand amiral en chef et se figea à nouveau devant tant de grandeur. Cependant cette fois elle se rappela de sa mission et commença à chercher son sauveur, Tsuru l'aida. Elle posa un genou au sol pour se mettre à sa hauteur et pointa du doigts les sièges d'or où étaient assis les amiraux :

\- Il est là bas

Angela regarda et vit en effet l'amiral vêtu de rouge. Elle remercia Tsuru d'un baiser sur la joue et courut vers le grand homme. Il était assis sur la chaise du milieu. Sa casquette était baissé sur ses yeux, il ne regardait pas Angela bien qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Il se forçait à faire comme si de rien n'était, au fond il espérait que cette petite ne venait pas pour lui.

Il l'avait sauvé. Ça l'avait énervé comme pas possible. Il n'y avait pas besoin de la force d'un amiral pour les minables pirates qui l'avaient kidnappé. Mais il avait était obligé d'y aller lui pour « montrer l'exemple ». Ce qui l'avait encore plus énervé était que cette gamine n'avait pas voulut le lâcher. Et en plus elle pleurait des rivières ! Elle avait réussi à salir ses vêtements avec ces larmes et sa morve. Il n'avait aucune envie de la revoir.

\- Ooooh Sakazukii. Tu as de la visite, lui informa son compère jaune

L'amiral rouge fut alors forcé de lever la tête vers elle. Il reconnut sans peine ces yeux verts et ces cheveux noirs. Par contre elle avait cette fois ci un grand sourire rien a voir avec les fontaines de larmes de la dernière fois. D'un regard froid il lâcha gravement :

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Le minimum serait de dire bonjour, lui fit remarquer Aokiji

Vu la fumée qui sortit presque instantanément de ses mains le faisan bleu devina qu'il avait mal prit sa recommandation. Il n'y avait pas de quoi pourtant.

Angela prononça des mots. Peut être même une phrase. Mais Akainu était trop loin, il n'entendit rien. Il posa un genou au sol pour avoir son visage à la même hauteur que celui de la petite fille.

\- Tu disais ?

\- La dernière fois j'ai pas pu vous remercier et j'en suis désolé ! Je voulais vous offrir ça pour vous remercier !

Elle lui tendit son origami. L'amiral regarda le papier rose en lequel on devinait la forme d'une rose. Cependant il ne le prit pas tout de suite, il se méfiait. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi mais il se méfiait. Le visage d'Angela se décomposa petit à petit qu'elle comprit que l'amiral ne voulait pas de sa fleur. En effet, il n'en voulait pas.

Il sentit le pied d'Aokiji contre sa jambe alors il leva la tête vers lui et vit son collègue lui ordonner de prendre le bien. Sans comprendre, Akainu regarda Angela et vit que ces yeux verts commencèrent à briller. Craignant une crise de larme comme la dernière fois il prit la fleur et mentit :

\- Elle est très jolie. Merc…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Angela agrippa son imposant cou :

\- C'est vrai vous l'aimez ?

 _Non_ pensa-t-il

\- J'ai mit tellement longtemps à la faire !

 _T'as perdu ton temps._

\- Je suis si heureuse que vous l'acceptiez !

 _Elle va cramer dans deux minutes._

L'enfant recula un peu sans pour autant enlever ces bras de son cou. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et déclara dans un sourire :

\- Merci d'être là monsieur…

 _Pas de quoi gamine de merde toi et les gens de ta race devraient me baiser les pieds pour me remercier de protéger la vermine que vous êtes. Sans la marine les esclaves et le reste du monde vous aurez tuer depuis un bout de temps._

\- Je suis rassuré pour le monde quand je vois que des hommes puissants comme vous servent la justice !

 _Évidemment que t'es rassuré pour toi-mê… Pour qui ? Le monde ?_

\- Merci beaucoup beaucoup d'être amiral !

Elle embrassa sa joue et l'amiral répondit enfin à voix haute :

\- Mais de rien.

\- Quel modeeeste, dit Kizaru sur le ton de l'ironie et du sarcasme

Angela commença à partir accompagné de Garp qui comptait faire le trajet du retour pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se perde pas dans ces immenses couloirs. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte Angela fit un salut militaire dans un immense sourire tout en s'inclinant poliment. Ce n'est qu'une fois partie que Sengoku s'autorisa un sourire et qu'Akainu se releva pour se rasseoir.

Il regarda la fleur. Elle était bien jolie finalement. Il la retourna et vit qu'une épingle été accroché. Ne sachant quoi en faire, il l'accrocha à sa veste de costume.

\- T'as été impoli.

\- C'est pas un mec qui finit jamais ces phrases et qui s'endort debout dans la rue ou en pleine conversation qui va me donner des leçons de politesse compris Kuzan ?

\- Stop vous deux, dit fermement Sengoku sachant qu'une étincelle pouvait provoquer un combat entre ces deux abrutis

\- Elle était adoraaaable, commenta Kizaru en changeant de sujet

\- Je déteste les enfants.

Et les dragons célestes aussi alors quelqu'un qui est les deux en même temps… Akainu détestait cette gamine.

\- Quoi qu'il en soi on va aller faire cette cérémonie d'ouverture et on mangera enfin, dit Tsuru.

C'est ce qu'il s'en suivit. La journée se passa de façon normale, sans aucun incident. Akainu avait déjà oublié cette gamine. Mais la gamine ne l'avait pas oublié lui. Elle n'avait pas non plus oublié le contenu de son cœur : sans amour. Il n'était pas amoureux… Le pauvre ! Elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Elle pensait aussi à l'autre amiral habillé en jaune, c'était les deux seuls qui n'avaient pas d'amoureux.

Angela attendit une semaine. La fin de la rêverie. Les marines allaient repartir. Elle pourrait donner un peu d'amour à monsieur Akainu-sama et son ami en jaune. Caché dans un buisson, elle arma sa flèche de feu et chuchota le nom de sa technique :

\- Agapi !

Hop ! Elle toucha Akainu. Du premier coup ! Le feu n'était qu'une illusion, il n'existait pas en réalité. Ainsi l'amiral ne connut aucune sensation de brûlure. Il ne sentit même pas que quelque chose avait pénétré son corps, ou plutôt son cœur.

Elle arma sa deuxième flèche en visant cette jolie fille aux cheveux roses. Elle était belle, elle serait parfaite pour monsieur Akainu-sama. Elle visa. Au moment de lâcher son arc et de laisser la flèche rouge flamme rejoindre le corps d'Hina pour la relier à tout jamais à Akainu, une bête se posa sur son nez. Elle ferma les yeux et en voulant la chasser elle lâcha sa prise sans s'en rendre compte.

Alertée, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait peut être pas toucher Hina mais quelqu'un d'autre. Elle leva la tête mais ne vit pas sa flèche de flamme. Elle se mit à stresser, qui avait elle touché ? Qui ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore ?

Angela porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Elle soupira doucement en voyant les cheveux blonds d'Hercule.

\- Abruti…

Elle lui expliqua la situation.

\- Mais non idiote. Elle n'a sûrement touché personne et ton pouvoir n'aura aucun effet c'est tout. Aller viens, arrêtes de te mêler de la vie des autres ! C'est pas ton problème si il aime personne. D'ailleurs papa dit que l'amour n'est rien d'autre qu'une faiblesse, tout comme les larmes et que les faiblesses n'ont pas leurs place dans notre système ! Relève toi maintenant.

Angela obéit à contre cœur et partit dans la partie civile de Mariejoie. Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte de retrouver Stella.

Alors qu'elle pensa à Stella, quelques mètres plus loin, dans son dos, l'amiral Kizaru se demanda subitement si son collègue Sakazuki allait bien. Il ne comprit pas l'origine de cette pensée mais il voulut s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il leva alors la tête dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se regardèrent étrangement plusieurs secondes.

L'atmosphère était bizarre entre eux. Kizaru eu l'étrange impression qu'ils étaient eux deux seuls dans un autre monde. Bizarrement il aimait cette idée d'avoir son Sakazuki pour lui tout seul. … Son ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi Akainu le regarde comme ça ? Les joues de l'amiral jaune virèrent au rouge cramoisi. Il se retourna brusquement sans comprendre d'où venait cette gêne soudaine. C'était pas la première fois qu'ils se regardaient quoi !

Il décida de ne pas attendre l'ascenseur et de directement sauter.

\- Att… ATTEND !

Il reconnut la voix de Sakazuki mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il se posait beaucoup trop de question. Et surtout c'était quoi ces sortes de papillons qu'il avait ressentit dans son estomac il y a quelques instants ? Et pourquoi il a tant rougis ? Depuis quand était il gêné devant son ami ?

Angela retrouva Stella et lui fit un câlin en lui racontant sa journée. Elle lui raconta pour son échec concernant l'amiral Akainu. Elle dit qu'elle s'était loupé et qu'elle devait encore s'entraîner mais elle se trompait fermement. Sa flèche avait bel et bien atteint un cœur qui ne demandait qu'à aimer.

 _Fin de la première partie ! 13 PAGES ! Et moi qui voulait faire un OS à la base je crois que j'ai un peu trop développé ma petite Angela ! Mais j'aime bien ce que j'ai écris personnellement ! Et vous, comment vous avez trouvé ça ?_

 _D'ailleurs soit disant passant Agapi signifie Amour en Grec d'après google traduction (c'est comme ça que je trouve le nom de mes perso en général mdr)_

 _Review pleaaaase ? ;)_

 _A dans quelques jours pour la suite !_


	2. Inconnu

_Bonne lecture !_

 _ **« Dans le domaine du sentiment nous sommes tous des analphabètes »**_

L'amiral Kizaru atterrit sur le sol avec grande élégance. Sans le moindre bruit et sans le moindre dégât. Il usa de son pouvoir pour se déplacer jusqu'au navire et directement dans sa cabine. Les soldats présent pour accueillir les hauts gradés n'eurent même pas le temps de le voir. Des yeux humains ne pouvait le détecter.

Une fois dans sa cabine il sentit une odeur qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant trente ans : l'odeur de Sakazuki. Son odeur lui submerga les narines. C'était une odeur de nature, de fleur mélangé à une arrière odeur de volcan. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait cette odeur, son odeur.

Jusque là il avait toujours était indifférent. En fait il s'en fichait un peu de ce qu'il pouvait sentir tant que ce n'était pas désagréable. Mais là c'était devenu carrément agréable. Il avait la sensation d'avoir son Sakazuki près de lui et cette sensation le rendait bizarrement très très joyeux.

Son nez commençait à s'habituer à l'odeur et à en devenir indifférent. Peu satisfait de cela, l'amiral voulut sentir ces draps, ces vêtements. Il voulait retrouver cette sensation de bonheur et de sécurité. Sans qu'il en ai conscience, ces pieds marchèrent vers son lit. Il voulait s'allonger dessus pour pouvoir sentir Akainu tout entier.

Ce n'est que quand sa main empoigna l'oreiller de son collègue que Kizaru se rendit compte de ces pensées. Il bloqua subitement. Est ce qu'il allait vraiment sentir les draps de Sakazuki là ?

Son esprit ne répondait plus. Comment avait il pu en arriver là ? En tremblant, il reposa le coussin à sa place et voulut aller dans son propre lit quelques mètres plus loin. Il le regarda mais son corps ne répondait pas. Il voulut tenter une téléportation mais son fruit du démon aussi avait décidé de faire grève.

L'amiral respirait très fort et à coup de grandes inspirations. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Sa raison lui criait de s'éloigner du lit de son collègue tandis que son corps et tout le reste de son esprit le poussait à s'allonger et à profiter de la magnifique odeur du chien rouge.

 _« Il sent tellement bon » « Tu ne fais rien de mal » « Il ne le saura pas » « Allez ! » « Toi aussi t'en a envie pas vrai ? » « Fais le ! »_

Un bruit mit fin à toutes ces mauvaises voix : le bruit de la poignée. Kizaru retrouva immédiatement tous ces mouvements. Son fruit du démon s'activa instinctivement, dans un pur instinct de survie animal. Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard ou peut être même moins, le grand corps habillé d'un costume jaune était allongé dans son lit. Sans surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sur Akainu.

Normal. Les deux hommes étaient contraints de partager leurs cabines. A ce moment présent, Kizaru maudissait son supérieur d'avoir voulut faire des économies.

Ces sourcils étaient froncés. Il regardait le plafond grisâtre en essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais ce n'était pas facile, tout son corps voulait se diriger vers Akainu. Ainsi il contractait tous ces muscles au maximum en essayant de retenir ces étranges pulsions. Ce à quoi il n'était pas habitué, se retenir il ne savait pas faire et il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire.

\- Pourquoi t'étais aussi pressé ? questionna le chien rouge

\- Je t'en pose des questions ? répondit froidement le singe jaune

Ce Kizaru là n'avait rien à voir avec le Kizaru habituel. Ces lèvres ne formait aucun sourire. Son ton était d'un froid glacial et en aucun cas enjoué. Lui qui d'habitude rallonge les mots parlaient cette fois ci en tranchant chaque mot. C'était un Kizaru énervé au possible. Ce genre de crise de colère extrême était très rare chez lui mais à chaque fois elles étaient destructrices.

Akainu savait, de par sa longue amitié avec son collègue, qu'il était préférable de l'éviter et de ne plus lui parler quand il est dans cet état. Il devenait sourd à toutes paroles et agissait sans réfléchir. Il y a quelques jours encore, Akainu ce serait contenté de sortir de sa cabine et aurait prévenu le reste de l'équipe que Borsalino était de très très très mauvaise humeur. Après avoir attendu quelques semaines durant lesquelles l'amiral jaune aurait fait une tonne de mission pour passer ces nerfs, Akainu serait tranquillement entré dans son bureau pour lui proposer une partie d'échec et tout serait redevenu comme avant de façon naturel.

C'est ce qui aurait du se passer. Comme c'est déjà arrivé dans le passé. Mais là c'était différent, beaucoup trop différent. L'amiral rouge fut remplis de sentiments étrange. Premièrement il avait peur. Peur que ce soit de sa faute si son collègue était comme ça. Ensuite il avait peur pour son ami et il était inquiet pour lui. Il voulait savoir ce qui le tracassait et surtout l'aider, l'apaiser.

Il s'avança vers lui et se stoppa devant son lit. Il regarda ces yeux et eu encore une étrange sensation dans l'estomac.

Il était si beau. Son visage semblait si parfait et pourtant il était déformé par la colère. Malgré tout chaque trait plaisait à Akainu. Il aurait pu se noyer dans ces beaux yeux noirs mais il laissa ces yeux dériver sur ces lèvres. Elles lui semblèrent si parfaitement dessiné. Il fut prit d'une étrange pulsion, une étrange question lui tapa alors le cerveau : quel goût pouvait elle avoir ?

Quand il eu conscience de ce qu'il était en train de se demander il regarda de nouveau les yeux de Kizaru et le surpris en pleine contemplation. Il remarqua que ce qu'il contemplait avec tant d'attention était ces propres yeux. Le rouge recula d'un pas ce qui sembla réveillé le jaune qui ouvrit grand les yeux et laissa une injure sortir de ces lèves.

Il se retourna sans un mot de plus. Il était encore plus énervé. A la fois contre lui même (pourquoi était il aussi obnubiler par Akainu ?) mais aussi contre cet abruti de chien rouge. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait exactement ? Qu'il fasse comme d'habitude et qu'il le laisse tranquille. L'amiral jaune pria en son fort intérieur pour qu'il ne parle pas car dans l'état dans lequel il était, il ne pourrait contrôler son corps.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as Bors-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que le talon de l'homme lumière pleine de haki de l'armement se colla à la tempe de celle de l'homme de lave sans qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Le résultat fut sans appel. Il brisa les fins murs de bois du cuirassé et finit sa course au fin fond de l'océan. L'amiral jaune reprit place sur son lit. Il savait qu'il en faudrait plus que ça pour venir à bout de lui. Mais il s'était sous estimé. Il n'avait pas contrôler la puissance de son coup et Akainu était vraiment en train de se noyer.

Il comprit ça en voyant l'agitation des soldats. Il était tombé loin et très profondément. C'était la mort assuré.

\- Tous les soldats avec le haki de l'observation vous y aller !

Les mains croisés derrière son crâne, il ne pouvait être qu'inquiet et il s'en voulait terriblement. Pas habitué à ce genre de sentiments, Kizaru s'énerva encore. Il détestait l'inconnu et il était en plein dedans. Son énervement se dissipa complètement quand il entendit la voix de Momonga :

\- C'est bon il est là !

Kizaru sentit son aura. Elle était faible. Il culpabilisait tellement et il culpabilisait de culpabiliser. Au final tous ce sentiments ne se transformait qu'en un seul : de la colère. Une rage folle. Et cette rage se dirigeait évidemment vers Akainu plus que vers lui même.

Alors quand l'amiral rouge cracha toute l'eau qu'il avait avaler et qu'il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa cabine pour demander des comptes à son collègue, le jugement fut une fois de plus sans appel.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pr…

Le front de Kizaru se cogna brusquement à la mâchoire carré d'Akainu. Ce dernier pensa à répliquer mais il n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser ni son haki de l'observation pour esquiver ni son haki de l'armement pour espérer contre attaquer.

La paume de l'amiral jaune se confronta encore une fois à sa mâchoire, la brisant cette fois ci définitivement. Akainu reconnaissait ce style de combat, il ne l'utilisait que quand il avait un gros ennemi devant lui. Ça lui arrivait rarement mais quand il le faisait, allier à son fruit du démon Borsalino devenait quasiment invincible.

Sans réfléchir et en usant de son fruit du démon pour sans cesse augmenter sa vitesse et ainsi les dégâts de ces coups, Kizaru le toucha plusieurs fois dans l'abdomen, le frappant de ces paumes armées de haki.

Akainu sentait chacun de ces os se briser. Kizaru lui asséna un coup de pied en plein menton, Akainu transperça encore plusieurs murs et alors que sa seule destination aurait du être la mer il sentit un mur l'empêcher de rejoindre l'étendu d'eau. Il le toucha et sentit que c'était de la glace. Il cracha ensuite une gerbe de sang, résultat des os brisés et toucha sa mâchoire en constatant qu'elle aussi était réduite en milles morceaux.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ? Qui est ton ennemie ? cria Sengoku totalement déconcerté

Les soldats n'en revenait pas, autant les hauts gradés que les larbins. Ils avaient rarement, pour certains jamais, vu l'amiral Akainu dans un état aussi faible. La silhouette de Kizaru apparut progressivement derrière la fumée provoqué par la destruction des multiples murs.

\- Ce n'est pas un ennemie, chuchota Akainu entre deux trois gerbés de sang

L'assemblé fut choqué. Chacun comprit plus ou moins que c'est lui qui avait ça. Sengoku remarqua que les rayons du soleil faisait d'étranges mouvements parfaitement linéaires se rejoignant tous vers la paume droite de Kizaru :

\- Impossible… chuchota-t-il

\- Son fruit du démon éveillé… dit non sans une peur visible la vice amiral Tsuru

Kizaru sortit entièrement de la pénombre et planta son regard d'assassin dans celui d'Akainu. Ces pulsions meurtrières avaient prit le dessus sur tout le reste. Akainu le regarda et regarda le soleil, il connaissait cette attaque. C'était la plus puissante de tout son répertoire.

Dans leur jeunesse, Kizaru avait réussi à attaquer Roger avec cette attaque. Il ne l'avait pas blessé et il n'avait tué aucun membre de son équipage mais son navire y était passé. Il avait par la suite fait construire un nouveau navire : l'Oro Jackson.

Mais Akainu ne pu se remémorer le bon vieux temps tranquillement. Son ami allait l'utiliser et sur lui cette fois ci. Ça n'allait pas seulement tuer, le rayon créer à partir des rayons du soleil allait aussi détruire tout le navire de guerre. Il n'y aura aucun survivants. Même pas lui. Et c'est bien cette dernière pensée qui terrifiait le plus Akainu. En avait il conscience ?

La réponse est non. Kizaru n'avait plus aucune notion de temps, d'espace ou de puissance. Sa paume se chargea en quelques secondes. Sa lumière habituellement jaune devenu blanche. Il arma son bras la main grande ouverte et s'élança vers Akainu avec la ferme intention de lui faire morfler son canon de lumière en plein dans le torse, visant ainsi ces organes vitales.

Il se projeta sans penser à quoi que ce soit si ce n'étais le voir disparaître. Akainu grimaça et ferma les yeux attendant la sentence qui était inesquivable. Il utilisait sa vitesse maximale et le rayon avait un diamètre bien trop grand pour être évité.

Et pourtant Akainu entendit l'impact du rayon, il sentit aussi le souffle de l'explosion. Il vit, par dessus son épaule, que le rayon l'avait loupé. Il avait touché une île au loin, la détruisant entièrement. Surpris, il leva la tête et vit qu'il devait sa survie à Garp et Sengoku.

Les deux hommes avaient chacun mit toutes leurs énergies à dévier le rayon de Kizaru vers le haut et ainsi sauver à la fois Akainu mais aussi leur navire donc eux mêmes.

\- Bordel c'était chaud, commenta Garp qui ne relâcha pas la main de Kizaru

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? hurla Sengoku qui lui empoigna cette fois ci les deux mains, t'as faillis tous nous tuer tu t'en rend compte au moins ?

La réponse était toujours non. La seule chose qui était clair dans son esprit était qu'il avait échoué et que Sakazuki était toujours en vie. Il regarda Sengoku avec l'envie d'en découdre, un début de combat s'engagea.

Kizaru l'attaquait à une vitesse incroyable muni de son haki de l'armement. Il utilisait encore son style au corps à corps en se battant avec ces paumes de mains et usant de son jeu de jambes proche de la perfection. Sengoku, encore en forme humaine n'eut cependant pas de mal à contrer ces coups. Son haki de l'observation était quasiment infaillible et concentré comme il l'était, il ne se laisserait pas surprendre même à la vitesse de la lumière.

Le combat qui s'engageait ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Les deux combattants provoquaient des éclairs et de gigantesque souffle à chaque fois que leurs hakis se percutaient. Et le premier à trouver la faille fut Sengoku. Kizaru n'avait fait qu'un faux mouvement. Et avec une belle feinte Sengoku réussit à trouver une petite ouverture.

Il voulut lui porter un coup en plein visage mais il fut stopper par une main brûlante, qui protégea son adversaire. Les deux furent d'ailleurs très surpris de l'identité du sauveur : Akainu. Il repoussa Sengoku qui recula de plusieurs pas, choqué et dans une totale incompréhension.

L'amiral de magma se retourna auprès de son collègue de même grade et l'attrapa par le col. La rage toute entière de Kizaru s'estompa en cet instant. Il était si proche. Il pouvait observer tous les traits de son visage, le noir si profond de ces magnifiques yeux. Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit devant une si belle image : perfection. Et pourtant son visage était totalement déformé par la colère.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué abruti ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'utiliser cet attaque ? Tu voulais tous nous couler ou quoi ?

Il fut une pause et le jeta contre au sol. L'amiral jaune semblait avoir perdu la volonté de résister devant ce si beau visage. Il se laissa tomber, et avant que son dos ne touche le sol il sentit des mains froides le rattraper. Il vit à Aokiji à ces côtés, le tenant par le dos. Son aura était bienveillante. L'homme de glace ne comprenait pas la situation et n'étais pas intervenu dans leur conflit mais maintenant que tout était fini c'était inutile d'en rajouter. Sa présence consistait uniquement à calmer Kizaru.

Et il réussit parfaitement. Sa aura calme avait envahit Kizaru. Il soupira d'épuisement. Si ce rayon créer à partir de la lumière du soleil était sa plus forte attaque, elle lui pompait aussi énormément d'énergie. L'adrénaline étant retombé, plus rien ne faisait marcher son corps. Il laissa sa tête tombé sur l'épaule de son collègue.

\- JE VOUS DÉRANGE PAS J'ESPÈRE ?

Le hurlement d'Akainu réveilla immédiatement Kizaru. Sentant sa rage revenir, il retrouva des forces et tenta de se relever. Ce fut sans compter les mains d'Aokiji qui le gardèrent contre son propre corps en lui chuchotant de l'ignorer.

Akainu se senti brûler de l'intérieur. Il était encore prit d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu par le passé. Un étrange sentiment de jalousie et de possession. C'était quoi son problème à Aokiji ? De quel droit le touchait il comme ça ? Pourquoi était il se proche de lui ? Pourquoi Borsalino était devenu si apaisé et si calme en sa présence ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que lui ?

Son bras coula de magma. Le sol aussi commença à se transformer en magma tout autour de lui.

\- Lui aussi il éveille son fruit… Bordel ils veulent détruire le navire ou quoi ? Dépêche toi Onigumo, ordonna Sengoku

Deux cliquetis se firent entendre. Le magma disparut du sol et Akainu remarqua son bras redevenir normal. Il constata ensuite avec étonnement qu'il avait des menottes en granit marin à son poignet gauche. Il regarda les mains de Kizaru et vit que lui aussi était attaché à des menottes.

Sengoku prit une grande inspiration pour se faire entendre :

\- Vous deux ! On réglera ça à Marinford. Pour l'instant Kizaru tu restes dans la cabine de Kuzan et toi Akainu tu va d'abord à l'infirmerie mais tu logeras dans mes appartements. Je ne veux plus voir l'ombre d'une dispute je vous préviens. Et vous garderez ces menottes jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Kizaru lâcha un simple « tss » et se releva en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Kuzan. Il dit d'une voix calme et monotone :

\- J'ai aucune raison de quitter ma cabine moi. Et d'ailleurs, il pointa son regard sur celui d'Akainu, n'imagines pas que j'en ai finis avec toi.

Akainu grogna et arma son poing de haki de l'armement, il utilisa le Soru pour être devant Kizaru et tenta de lui porter un coup au visage. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. En fait il ne songea même pas à esquiver. Il arma lui aussi un poing du haki de l'armement et tenta de toucher le visage qu'il aimé tant contempler ces derniers temps.

Cependant aucun des deux coups n'atteignirent leur but. Sengoku bloqua leurs bras en empoignant leurs poignets.

\- Vous deux…

L'atmosphère fut remplie par une aura noir qui émanait du Bouddha. Ce dernier repoussa Kizaru sur Kuzan qui le réceptionna et poussa Akainu vers lui.

\- N'ai je pas dit que je ne voulais pas voir l'ombre d'une dispute ? Toi dans la cabine de Kuzan et toi dans la mienne sinon ce sera le cachot c'est clair ?

Pour Kizaru ça l'était, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de se battre et être avec Kuzan lui convenait très bien. Pour Akainu ça l'était moins. Même si être avec Sengoku ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, il ne pouvait pas laisser Borsalino avec ce sac de glace.

Son sentiment de jalousie ne fit que se décupler quand il vit Borsalino passait son bras autour de la nuque de Kuzan pour s'appuyer sur lui et ce dernier le maintenir par les hanches. Évidemment il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë entre eux mais Akainu ne supportait pas cette proximité. Cependant le regard noir de Sengoku sur lui ne laissa aucune place à la négociation.

\- Toi et moi on va un peu parler.

\- Vous aviez dit qu'on réglerait ça à Marinford non ?

Sans répondre, Sengoku l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans sa cabine.

\- Bah c'est la grande mode de tomber à l'eau quand on est amiral, rigola Garp pour apaiser un peu l'atmosphère

\- Ferme là espèce de crétin, dit doucement en Tsuru en regardant Sengoku partir avec Akainu

Le Bouddha passa les jours qui suivirent à essayer de lui sous tirer des informations mais ce dernier refusait de dire quoi que ce soit avant d'arriver à Marinford. Kuzan était dans la même situation, Borsalino esquivait toujours la conversation et paraissait toujours sur les nerfs même si il n'avait plus fait la moindre crise de colère.

\- Il regarde toujours le plafond en réfléchissant, expliqua l'amiral de glace, il ne bouge que pour se laver. Il ne dort pas et ne mange pas.

\- Sakazuki est pareil, soupira Sengoku, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

\- T'es sûr qu'il n'a rien dit, demanda Tsuru à Sengoku, réfléchis bien

Ce dernier se gratta la barbe et une ampoule sembla s'allumer au dessus de sa tête. Avant de s'éteindre immédiatement.

\- Il a bien dit un truc mais c'était bizarre

\- Racontes, lui ordonna sa collègue

Les vices amiraux cessèrent leur repas pour écouter leur chef :

\- Quand je l'ai ramené dans ma cabine je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était aussi énervé et il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas voir…

Il hésita un peu avant de regarder son amiral de glace en face de lui :

\- D'après ces propres mots il ne voulait pas te voir « aussi proche », il mima des guillemets avec ces doigts, de Borsalino. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il a dit ça mais ça ne m'a pas parut plus important que ça, après tout il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Le faisan bleu sentit ces joues rougir, il fut le premier à réagir :

\- Attendez… Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il été jaloux ?

\- Non, répondit calmement Sengoku, ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi serait il jaloux ? Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Borsalino. Puis c'est pas non plus comme si il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Borsalino. Ni entre toi et lui alors l'hypothèse de la jalousie peut être définitivement écarté, elle n'a aucune raison d'exister.

Le monologue de Sengoku refroidit un peu les ardeurs de Kuzan. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il voulait vérifier ça.

\- Il faudra faire des tests, s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme

Il se tourna vers les vices amiraux et leur dit en souriant malicieusement :

\- Vous aller m'aider…

\- Les problèmes, chuchota Momonga.

 _Fin. J'ai finalement décidé de faire quatre parties ! Est ce que vous avez aimer les scènes de combats ? J'avoue que j'en écris pas énormément ! Est ce que vous aimez le traitement de Kiza ? J'espère ne pas avoir trop dénaturer le personnage, pareil pour Akainu mais il faut dire que je marche dans l'inconnu : on a jamais vu Kizaru énervé et jamais vu Akainu amoureux… Alors j'imagine du mieux que je peux !_

 _D'aileurs j'ai un peu inventé un nouveau style de combat pour Kizaru. En fait je le vois pas combattre à base de coup de poing et tout, je le vois plutôt faire un truc à la Hyuga dans Naruto… _

_A très bientôt pour la troisième partie ! N'oubliez pas la 'tite review pleaase ;3_


	3. Plutôt mourir que d'aimer

_Merci à **Griseldis** pour ces deux reviews :33_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **« Il est plus facile de mourir que d'aimer »**_

Les deux amiraux ne sortirent pas de leurs lits une seule fois depuis leur dispute. Si ce n'étais pour se laver et faire leurs besoins primaires, ils ne faisaient rien de plus. De plus malgré leurs confortables lits, aucun des deux n'avaient dormis ne serait ce qu'une seconde lors de ces jours de voyage.

Chacun réfléchissaient profondément sur les éventements récents.

Sakazuki essayait de comprendre comment tout cela avait commencé. D'abord c'était quand Kizaru avait sauté de Mariejoie pour rejoindre le bateau sans utiliser l'ascenseur. Un véritable suicide pour n'importe quel être humain. Mais pour lui c'était sans risque. Alors pourquoi Akainu avait eu si peur ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Ils se connaissaient depuis 30 ans et chacun connaissaient la puissance de l'autre.

Il savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien en sautant de la montagne alors pourquoi ? Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais dès qu'il a posé les pieds sur le bateau il a encore ressentit le besoin de voir si il allait réellement bien. Et malgré que son haki de l'observation lui assurait qu'il était en vie et en bonne santé, il ressentit encore une fois le besoin de le voir, de le sentir, de le ressentir.

Et là Borsalino s'était énervé. Mais Borsalino n'est jamais énervé. Encore une fois par peur il a voulut savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il aurait voulut le consoler, l'apaiser. Mais que nenni. Il s'est presque fait tué et n'a même pas essayé de se défendre. Même pas voulut se défendre.

Il l'a même protéger quand il a vu que Sengoku allait prendre l'avantage sur lui. Ensuite il a essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il s'était inquiété mais il l'avait sans doute fait trop violemment. Trop brusquement mais s'était son caractère.

Et il avait ressentit une immense rage quand il avait vu Aokiji si proche de Borsalino. Ou plutôt quand il avait sentit Borsalino devenir plus apaisé et plus calme auprès d'Aokiji. Ses pulsions meurtrières s'éveillèrent et il aurait voulu tuer Kuzan sur place. Le consumer pour avoir oser être si proche de Borsalino.

Il ne se mentait pas à lui-même. C'était dans cet ordre que tout cela s'était passé et c'était une succession de sentiment bizarre. De la peur, le besoin de le sentir heureux, le besoin de le protéger, de la jalousie et enfin un fort sentiment de possession. Que des trucs étranges qu'il n'était pas habitué à ressentir.

Tout ça ne se traduisait que par un seul sentiment : une sorte d'amour bizarre. Il ne pouvait pas parler d'amour car en trente ans de vie presque commune il n'avait jamais ressentit une quelconque attirance pour lui. Ni physique, ni sexuel, ni affective. Pourtant il y avait là une sorte d'attirance qui n'était pour l'instant qu'affective. Ainsi ce n'était qu'une « sorte » d'amour très étrange et sûrement passagère pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant et vit dans son esprit le visage de Borsalino se matérialiser. Ces yeux noirs si profonds, ses lèvres qui forment un sourire parfait, ces fossettes qui encadrent ce sourire, ces cheveux qu'il aimerait tant caresser, ce cou qu'il voudrait sentir. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Oui bon il y avait aussi une petite attirance physique mais rien de sexuel !

Son esprit lui rappela toutes les fois depuis leurs entrées dans la marine où les deux s'étaient dénudés face à face. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quoi que ce soit devant le corps fin et musclé de son ami. Ces abdos et ses pectoraux étaient parfaitement tracés. Tout son corps était musclé à la perfection et il avait un engin qui rendait dingue plus d'une fille. Ses images refaisant surface il sentit une érection naissante dans son pantalon. Il grogna de frustration. Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Kizaru !

Il s'assit, prit sa tête entre ces mains et chuchota d'un ton presque agonisant :

\- Bordel je l'aime ce con.

\- Bordel je l'aime ce con, constata Kizaru après avoir fait le récapitulatif de leur dispute.

Il ne savait pas comment aborder cet étrange sentiment. Ni comment affronter cette étrange situation. Il n'était pas habituer à se retenir. Depuis qu'il était gamin il avait un don pour le combat. Ainsi le jeune orphelin avait toujours tout obtenue par la force. Pour ce qui est du sexe il avait des atouts naturels qui avait fait que les femmes ne l'ont jamais refusé. Son physique qui frôlait la perfection dans sa jeunesse les rendait folles. Puis même si il avait perdu sa beauté en vieillissant il avait eu l'argent et la notoriété qui avait amorti le coup.

Tout a toujours était fait pour que ses désirs deviennent réalité. Jusqu'au point où il avait cessé de désirer quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs il avait toujours était expressif et sans aucun filtre. Il est ce qu'il est sans jouer le moindre rôle. Il n'avait jamais su cacher ces sentiments. Comment était il sensé faire face à Sakazuki ?

Ce dernier se posait la même question. Quand il était énervé ça se voyait il se consumait immédiatement. Idem quand il était exaspéré, fatigué ou juste heureux. On pouvait lire en lui comme sur un livre ouvert mais ça ne posait pas problème car il ne ressentait que très peu de sentiments, la plupart du temps il était généralement énervé ou totalement calme et ça lui allait très bien.

Sauf que là il était amoureux et surtout extrêmement possessif. Il se connaissait, il – son fruit du démon – allait sûrement l'exprimer à son insu. Mais ça il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne devait faire qu'une chose, le cacher jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse.

La porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit laissant place à son compagnon de cabine et aussi supérieur :

\- On arrive à Marinford. Tu me suis tu viens immédiatement dans mon bureau

\- On arrive à Marinford. Alalaaa… Sengoku t'ordonnes de le suivre quand on arrivera, t'es convoqué dans son bureau avec magma

Kizaru ne répondit pas. Il se leva et partit se doucher rapidement avant de mettre de nouveaux habits et pouvoir affronter son supérieur. Il avait beaucoup réfléchis à ce qui s'était passé mais il n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'il donnerait comme explication. « Je suis fou amoureux de lui mais comme je savais pas comment réagir face à ce truc que je connais pas je me suis dit que j'allais le buter » ?

Kizaru fut le dernier à arriver sur le pont. Marinford n'était plus très loin. Il se força à regarder droit devant lui et surtout à ne pas poser les yeux une seule seconde sur son amant non désiré. Il marcha jusqu'à arriver aux côtés de Kuzan, lui même à côté de Garp et des autres vices amiraux.

Devant, Sengoku était debout seul, attendant de pouvoir ouvrir la marche. Akainu était derrière aux côtés de Tsuru à l'extrémité de Kizaru.

Kuzan sourit malicieusement et échangea un regard complice avec Momonga qui fit une grimace de frustration. L'homme de glace commença alors son plan : tester Akainu.

Il se mit derrière Kizaru et passa ces deux bras autour de son cou en les laissant tomber sur son torse et en posant son menton sur l'épaulette du singe jaune. Il lui adressa une grand sourire, ce à quoi Kizaru, les sourcils froncés grogna :

\- Un problème Kuzan ?

\- Non je voulais juste te faire un câlin, rigola le faisan bleu

…

La réaction fut immédiate dans son dos. Akainu se retenait de toute ces forces mais déjà son visage était déformé par la colère. Ces dents grinçait tant il les serraient. Ces poings frôlaient la crise d'anévrisme. Cependant il arrivait à retenir son fruit du démon pour ne pas que les autres s'en rendent. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était qu'absolument tout le monde l'observait attentivement et avait remarqué cette rage soudaine.

Kuzan fit un sourire satisfait. Il était temps de passer à l'étape deux : il déposa ces lèvres sur la joue de Kizaru et lui fit un bisou bien sonore, le « smack » raisonna dans le monde entier. Kizaru toujours dans l'incompréhension le repoussa cette fois ci :

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

\- Rien, rien du tout ! il secoua ces mains devant son visage en signe de paix

Il avait déjà eu ce qu'il souhaitait. La température était monté d'un cran. Il regarda par dessus ces épaules et vit Akainu le fixer avec une fureur qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ces yeux. Le chien rouge retenait chaque muscle de son corps pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Son collègue à la justice pépère sans prise de tête lui rendit un grand sourire narquois.

Puis Akainu se rappela qu'il devait se contrôler. Il baissa sa casquette sur ces yeux et fit son possible pour reprendre un air normal. Mais comment cet enfoiré avait osé faire un bisou à Borsalino ? De la fumée sortait de ces poings qu'il serrait de toutes ces forces. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Heureusement qu'il n'allait plus tarder à arriver.

\- Vous voyez Garp-san ? Il y a un truc bizarre entre eux deux…

\- Peut être est ce avec toi ? rigola son aîné

\- On va en avoir le cœur net même si pour moi c'est déjà clair

Il fit un signe de main à Momonga qui hocha la tête. Il marcha vers Kizaru d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à être à côté de lui. Et encore totalement hésitant et tout rouge il posa sa main sur les hanches e » Kizaru comme Aokiji lui avait ordonné de le faire, bien que le vice amiral gardait une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps. Il n'était pas suicidaire.

Kizaru n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'une salve de magma explosa en sa direction. Tous les combattants n'eurent aucun mal à l'esquiver surtout Momonga qui s'attendait à recevoir une attaque.

\- C'EST QUOI VOTRE PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME ?

Akainu n'était plus capable de maîtriser quoi que ce soit. Ces cibles étaient simples : d'abord Aokiji et ensuite Momonga. Ils vont voir eux, à toucher comme ça SON Borsalino !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse armer son bras Sengoku l'arrêta net :

\- Dans mon bureau tout de suite avec ton autre abruti de collègue.

Kizaru voulut soupirer que pour le coup il n'avait rien fait mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Le bateau arriva et les escaliers furent déployés. Encore une fois il se résolut à user de son fruit du démon pour devancer son supérieur et l'attendre dans son bureau. Il voulait avoir le temps de réfléchir.

Ni une ni deux et il se concentra pour traverser l'île et le bâtiment à la vitesse de la lumière. Deux secondes après il était assis dans le bureau vide de Sengoku. Cela lui laissait au moins une dizaine de minute pour réfléchir.

Son plan était simple : il allait aller droit au but. Sengoku ne se contente que de très peu quand il y a une dispute : une explication et des excuses. Il allait lui donner les deux et il le laisserai tranquille. Il sentit la porte s'ouvrir et les deux auras rentrer. Au moins il ne serait que eux trois seuls, sans Garp ou Aokiji et c'était déjà beaucoup de gagner.

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit de me suivre Kizaru ?

\- Non, mentit l'amiral

\- Ah bon ? Kuzan ne t'as pas dit que tu devais me suivre avec Akainu ?

\- Non, répéta-t-il

Sengoku n'insista pas davantage. Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il s'accorda un instant de silence. Ces deux amiraux s'évitaient du regard et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Comment devait il procéder ? Il se leva et marcha à travers la pièce. De toute façon il n'avait pas trente cinq solution non plus. Il se rassit à sa place et commença :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? La rêverie s'est bien déroulé mais vous êtes devenus bizarre. Et surtout vous vous êtes battu. C'est grave, je ne peux tolérer ce genre de comportement.

Sengoku attendit une réaction et à son étonnement, elle ne tarda pas à arriver. C'est Borsalino qui prit la parole :

\- C'est de ma faut Sengoku-san. J'étais énervé pour des raisons personnels et je me suis juste défoulé sur Sakazuki qui ne m'avait rien fait. J'en suis sincèrement désolé

Et il ne mentait pas. C'est vraiment ce qui était arrivé. A la base il était enragé contre lui même, Sakazuki n'avait été qu'une victime collatérale de sa colère. Pas contre il n'étais pas si désolé qu'il voulait le faire croire.

\- Bien, dit simplement Sengoku. Tu est conscient de ta bêtise. C'est déjà ça, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter plus.

Il les congédia. Pas la peine de les sanctionner ou de chercher plus loin. Il avait eu ces excuses. Il avait eu son explication. Il n'attendait rien de plus. La vie allait reprendre son cours normal.

Que nenni.

Dès qu'ils furent sortit du bureau de l'amiral en chef, ils virent Garp et Aokiji contre le mur en train de manger des biscuits et de siffloter :

\- Vous avez écouter à la porte ? demanda Kizaru bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse

\- N… N-N-N-oooooon ! répondit Garp le corps trempé de sueur

Akainu tourna la tête de droite à gauche et poussa un soupir désespéré. Kizaru les regarda de haut en bas comme le ferait la peste du lycée et prit la direction de son bureau. Une fois arrivé l'amiral jaune fit un énorme tri dans ces papiers. Il rangea son bureau en usant de son fruit du démon. En quelques secondes il brillait de milles feu et tous ces papiers étaient triés.

Il prit la pile des missions en attente, empoigna son escargophone et ordonna qu'on prépare son bateau et son équipe.

Les mois qui suivirent furent étrange pour tous les marines de Marinford. Surtout les hauts gradés qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ça. Kizaru enchaînait les missions. Il n'était presque jamais à Marinford et envoyait des subordonnés pour prendre des notes des réunions et lui passer.

Akainu agissait de la même manière. Il faisait des missions par centaine et s'absentait aux réunions. Ce dernier point énervait beaucoup Sengoku :

\- Encore vous deux ? Ils sont où vos satanés supérieurs ?

\- Tonton est en mission à South Blue, expliqua Sentomaru gêné

\- L'amiral Akainu est en mission du côté de North blue, transmit Brandnew

Les deux soldats étaient gênés de la situation, eux non plus n'aimaient pas se retrouver dans cette posture mais ils étaient les hommes de mains des deux amiraux. Des soldats en qui ils avaient confiance. Sauf que Sentomaru n'était même pas marine mais agent du gouvernement mondial au service de l'armée scientifique et Brandnew était plus une sorte de secrétaire qu'un vrai combattant même si il savait se battre.

\- C'est bien de faire des milliards de missions mais les réunions font partis de leurs responsabilités en tant qu'amiral ! Vous leur transmettrez de ma part qu'à la prochaine réunion si ils sont absent ils verront les portes de toutes les bases de la marine se fermer devant eux compris ?

Les deux soldats déglutirent et hochèrent la tête. A la fin de la réunion Tsuru lui demanda si il n'exagérait pas un peu :

\- Non ! Il leur faut un ultimatum sinon ils ne viendront pas ces crétins.

Et en effet depuis longtemps, les deux amiraux firent acte de présence à la réunion d'après. Sengoku fut surprit de voir à quel point ils avaient changé. Akainu avait beaucoup maigris même si il gardait une très imposante posture. Sa barbe avait un peu poussé sous forme de bouc et sa moustache aussi. Pour Kizaru de grosses cernes violettes semblaient avoir trouvé logement en dessous de ces yeux. Ces cheveux n'étaient pas coiffé et avait aussi un peu poussé, au point que certaines mèches lui tombèrent dans le front.

Les deux hommes avaient l'air incroyablement fatigué.

\- Vous comprenez pourquoi ma devise c'est « une justice pépère sans prise de tête » ?

Garp hocha la tête. Lui aussi il devait baisser sa cadence de travail sinon il deviendrait un zombie comme eux. Puis le héros explosa de rire en se rendant compte qu'il ne travaillait déjà jamais.

Sengoku tapa du poing sur sa table pour annoncer le début de la réunion. Mais lui même ne parvenait pas à être totalement concentré. Du coin de l'œil, il regardait sans cesse les deux cadavres vivants qui lui servait d'amiraux. Kizaru utilisait sa main comme repose tête et il luttait contre le sommeil. Akainu luttait aussi contre le même ennemi, sa tête vacillait de droite à gauche. Elle tombait puis il la relevait et ainsi de suite.

Sengoku n'était pas serein. Il décida d'abréger la réunion mais il connaissait Borsalino. Il allait certainement user de son pouvoir pour partir le plus vite possible. Il se prépara donc à utiliser son meilleur soru et son meilleur haki de l'observation pour contrer sa vitesse de la lumière.

\- La réunion est te-

En une seconde il réussit à stopper Kizaru sur le pas de la porte

\- Merdeeeee, soupira l'amiral jaune les bras tombant visiblement complètement dégoûté

Sengoku posa son doigt sur son front :

\- Toi tu restes te reposer et te soigner ici pendant une semaine et c'est non négociable !

Il le poussa doucement et planta ces yeux dans ceux fatigués du chien rouge :

\- C'est pareil pour toi. Je ne veux pas vous voir en mission.

Kizaru soupira encore et partit dans sa cabine. Il entendit Kuzan se plaindre que lui aussi aimerait des vacances forcés.

Il laissa ces pieds le guider. Après tout il connaissait le chemin par cœur même si cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus posé les pieds ici. Il ouvrit la porte et d'un mouvement mécanique il jeta sa veste sur le porte manteau – à tient il avait un porte manteau lui ? c'est nouveau ça - et envoya valser ces chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il enleva ces vêtements jusqu'à être torse nu puis s'allongea dans son lit.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il se retourna sur le ventre et fit un câlin à son oreiller. Il avait la douce impression d'avoir Sakazuki auprès de lui et il aimait ça. L'impression qu'il était tout proche et qu'il dormait dans ces bras. Pour une fois il ne voulait pas se battre contre cette sensation. Il voulait l'accepter.

Alors qu'il imaginait le corps musclé de son ami près de lui et que son sexe devenait de plus en plus dur, il se retourna sur le dos pour commencer à le soulager. Il le caressait à travers son pantalon en chuchotant le nom de son bien aimé. Des tas d'image de lui défilait dans son esprit. Son corps si parfait, ces yeux si beaux et ces lèvres qui étaient sans aucun doute appétissante.

Il commença à enlever son pantalon mais s'arrêta net quand il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pourtant fermé à clé. Il regarda l'intrus se figea totalement.

 _Qui ça pourrait bien être d'après vous ?_

 _Laissez une review s'il vous plaît ;)_


	4. Savoir se résigner

_Merci à **KekimJ** , **Keltira-Tissesort** et **Griseldis** pour leurs reviews !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **« On ne doit se résigner qu'au bonheur »**_

Tomber soudainement amoureux d'un ami qu'on connaît depuis plus de 30 ans ça n'a rien de normal. Son supérieur qui nous interdit de travailler pendant une semaine c'est aussi extrêmement étrange. Mais là voir ce même ami allongé sur son lit dans sa cabine à moitié à poil et sur le point d'enlever l'un des derniers tissus qu'il porte ça dépasse toute son imagination.

Akainu ne croyait pas l'image que lui renvoyait ces yeux. Comment il avait pu en arriver à cette situation ? Kizaru se leva subitement tout en relevant son pantalon et il planta ces yeux dans ceux du rouge :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma cabine ?

Le chien rouge mit un moment à répondre devant tant de culot :

\- Tu-Tu rigoles ? C'est MA cabine !

Kizaru le regarda surpris et observa l'endroit où il était. En effet il se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas sa tapisserie à base de banane et de chèvre.

\- Ooooh…

Gêné, il entreprit de ramasser ces affaires et de vite partir. La température de la pièce montait dangereusement et pas sûr que Sengoku supporte une deuxième bagarre. Il commença par récupérer sa cape sur le porte manteau. Il nota intérieurement pour lui même que c'était quand même très pratique d'avoir un porte manteau et qu'il devrait s'en acheter un. Un jaune si possible.

Akainu remarqua qu'il avait jeter ces affaires partout dans la pièce avant de s'allonger :

\- Tu t'es vraiment cru chez toi enfoiré

\- Ooooh…

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre plus vu que pour le coup il était le seul à être en tort.

\- Tu fais toujours ça quand tu rentres du boulot ? J'imagine pas le bordel de ta cabine. Comment t'as fait pour la confondre avec la mienne ? Tu vois pas qu'elle brille la propreté ?

Alors là Kizaru se sentit insulté. Oui mais non, il n'était pas « sale », juste un peu désordonné. Sa cabine non plus n'était pas sale. Oui oui, il y avait des peaux de banane un peu partout et des pantalons jaunes sous son lit qui n'attendent qu'à être lavé mais c'est pas VRAIMENT sale. C'est juste en attente.

\- Aide mon plutôt à retrouver ma cravate, gronda le singe jaune

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Kizaru soupira et repartit à la recherche de son tissu jaune. C'est qu'il y tenait lui, à cette cravate. Akainu soupira aussi et jeta sa cape sur son porte manteau rouge. Il s'allongea dans son lit qui avait désormais l'odeur sucré de son collègue. Des images pas très catholiques lui vinrent à l'esprit et une petite bosse apparut dans son entrejambe. Il eu évidemment envie de se soulager mais il vit que son ami était encore là. Sur le pied de la porte, ces habits en mains.

\- Oui ? demanda Akainu

\- J'retrouve toujours pas ma cravaaatte, expliqua le jaune en se grattant la tête et non sans une moue boudeuse

Akainu lui sourit, provoquant le rougissement des joues de Kizaru :

\- Je te la ramènerais quand je la trouverais mais pourquoi t'es aussi pressé ? Viens t'allonger avec moi.

Au fond de lui Akainu rigola à en perdre haleine. Bien sûr qu'il allait refuser et encore heureux car il avait prononcé cette phrase sur le ton du sarcasme et de l'ironie. N'importe qui le connaissant savait que cette phrase était davantage un « casse toi vite et très loin » qu'une réelle invitation. D'ailleurs il était persuadé que son collègue ne pouvait ressentir les mêmes sentiments que lui. C'était impossible.

Alors quand il entendit la serrure se verrouiller au lieu de la porte qui s'ouvre il se releva les yeux grands ouverts :

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu m'as fait une proposition noooon ? rappela Kizaru

\- Euh… Oui mais non… Enfin si oui mais en fait pas trop tu vois…

Le singe jaune ignora les bégaiement de son ami. Il n'était pas habitué à la restriction. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour se retenir. Et d'ailleurs il s'était assez battu contre lui même ces derniers mois. Alors il décida d'abandonner et tout lui révéler. De se laisser aller tout simplement. Il en découlera ce qu'il devrait en découler.

Il n'était pas du genre à se résigné mais là s'en était trop. Il était son propre ennemi, ce n'était pas équitable. Il prit place sur le lit double, aux côtés de son collègue devenu silencieux. Borsalino réfléchissait à une manière de le lui dire. Avec des mots ? Il n'était pas doué pour ça. D'ailleurs que dire exactement ? « Ça fait trente ans on se connaît et en fait je suis tombé amoureux de toi y'a six mois » ? Ridicule. Avec des gestes ? Il étais trop maladroit. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il allait déclarer sa flamme. Encore quelque chose qu'il ignorait totalement.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Akainu brisant ainsi le silence imposé

\- Tu veux savoiiiir ?

Akainu voulut tourner la tête pour le regarder, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais à peine l'eut il fait qu'il avait déjà disparu. Le chien rouge sentit une ombre sur lui et un poids sur son bassin. Il vit avec stupeur son amant assis sur lui. Son premier réflexe fut de remercier celui qui avait inventé les pantalons, grâce à lui Kizaru ne voyait pas son sexe gonfler. Son deuxième de plier les jambes, pas très futé parce que du coup le corps de son ami se pencha un peu plus sur lui. Le troisième évidemment de demander des explications et de lui asséner un coup de poing si elles ne lui conviennent pas ce qu'il allait certainement arriver :

\- Qu'es-

Il ne put finir. Les lèvres de son camarade se collèrent aux siennes. Il ressentit alors un tas de choses jusque là inconnu. L'impression que l'apocalypse se déroulait dans son estomac. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé un baiser. Il aurait tout donner pour que le temps cesse de fonctionner et que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Il pensait qu'il était arrivé à son maximum. Que jamais il ne pourra plus aimer quelque chose que ce qui ce déroulait. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Kizaru passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour en demander l'accès. Akainu l'accueilli avec plaisir. Il ne trouva même pas les mots à placer sur cette sensation.

Kizaru se retira après avoir enfin pu goûter à son plus grand fantasme. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'une salive pouvait avoir aussi bon goût. Bizarre parce qu'en fait la salive c'est de la bave et la bave c'est pas sensé avoir un goût. Mais là il y en avait un : un parfait goût de barbe à papa accompagné d'une pincée de cannelle. Un goût qui l'avait propulsé au septième ciel.

Mais il était temps de s'expliquer. Et de s'excuser aussi car il était persuadé que jamais Akainu ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir fait un tel geste. Il en aurait honte toute sa vie mais il le voulait tellement qu'il ne regretta même pas. Alors qu'il s'écarta de l'objet de tous ces désirs et de tout ces rêves, il sentit les deux mains brûlantes d'Akainu le prendre par la nuque et de nouveau coller leurs lèvres ensemble.

Cette fois ci c'était le rouge qui mener la danse et quelle danse ! Le ballet était chaud et dynamique. Une danse violente mais pleine de passion comme il les aime. Les deux amants échangèrent un baiser sauvage qui n'avait rien à voir avec la tendresse du précédent baiser. Akainu grogna en mordant la lèvre de son bien aimé et en pénétrant sa bouche de force avec sa langue. Le chien rouge n'en pouvait plus de râle et soupirs. Jamais il n'avait prit tant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un.

Alors pourquoi Borsalino le repoussa violemment tout en se levant de son lit ? Pourquoi alors qu'ils en avaient envie tous les deux ?

\- Qu'est ce que t'as fait crétin ? demanda l'amiral jaune en essayant de reprendre son souffle

\- C'est pas comme si c'est toi qui avait commencé, rappela le chien rouge

Kizaru resta interdit un moment et décida de partir. Il lui révélera son amour pour lui plus tard là il y avait plus grave, son sexe ne tenait plus dans son pantalon et menaçait de déchirer ce dernier.

\- Bon bah on est quittes, conclut Kizaru, à la prochaine et n'oublies pas de me rendre ma cravate si tu la trouves

Il commença à partir mais Akainu le plaqua à la porte de sa cabine :

\- Arrêtes de te comporter comme si c'est moi qui avait fait quelque chose de mal alors que c'est toi qui a commencé ! lui hurla-t-il au visage

\- J'ai peut être commencé mais c'est toi qui a continué alors j'arrête avant que ça aille trop loin, répondit Kizaru avec un calme et un sérieux qui ne lui allait pas

\- Assume un peu non ? répliqua le chien rouge

Kizaru ferma les yeux. Assumer quoi exactement ?

\- T'es débile Borsalino, chuchota Akainu

Akainu l'embrassa de nouveau en faufilant sa main dans son smoking jaune. Kizaru tourna la tête pour échapper à ces lèvres mais il n'en fit rien quand la main d'Akainu commença à masturber son sexe en feu :

\- Arr… Ahh… Arrêtes…, soupira-t-il sans la moindre conviction

\- J'arrêterais seulement si tu me dis que tu as envie que j'arrête, chuchota encore le chien rouge conscient qu'ils étaient contre la porte qui donne sur le couloir

Akainu aimait avoir ainsi l'avantage sur lui. Il en profita pour lui laisser plusieurs suçons sur le cou. Il avait hâte de prendre son sexe en bouche mais avant il voulait bien le préparer. Entendre les gémissements de Kizaru était un plaisir intense, il pourrait jouir rien qu'en entendant ces soupirs.

\- La seule chose dont j'ai… Ahhhhh.. Envie c'est toiaaahh… Mais-

\- Mais fermes là alors.

Akainu se mit à genoux et commença à déguster son engin qui plaisait tant aux femmes d'après les rumeurs. Et il y avait de quoi. Il était gros, long et musclé. Après l'avoir mit en entier dans sa bouche, Akainu rajouta intérieurement qu'il était aussi tout bonnement délicieux et qu'il pourrait le manger tous les jours de sa vie.

Il le suça avec force et envie. Les vas et viens de sa bouche été accompagnés par ces deux mains. Sa langue l'entourait goulûment faisant gémir l'amiral jaune. Ce dernier avait le visage renversé en arrière, les yeux fermés et il retenait des presque hurlements de plaisir. Il était quand même contre la porte qui donnait accès au couloir où il y avait toutes les chambres des hauts gradés.

Akainu s'en rappela et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses, son propre sexe était impatient. Il se leva progressivement tout en embrassant le buste de son compagnon. Kizaru n'était pas aussi musclé que lui, il n'était pas une armoire à glace. Il était fin mais chacun de ces muscles ressortait parfaitement et magnifiquement.

Arrivé à ces tétons il les mordilla provoquant encore une fois les gémissements étouffés de son amant. Ce dernier l'attrapa par la nuque et ramena son visage contre le sien, profitant de ces douces lèvres sucrées. Akainu ne perdit pas le nord, bien que Kizaru lui faisait perdre la tête, il le prit par les hanches et l'allongea sur son grand lit.

Assis sur son bassin, Akainu s'arrêta un moment et le regarda un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Ce que je vais te faire mon pote…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau. Kizaru caressa son dos jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses qu'il empoigna avec force, il se permit même une fessée dans un rire étouffé par leurs baisers. Il déchira le tissus rouge pour l'enlever complètement et fit de même avec son caleçon. Mécontent, Akainu se retira doucement :

\- Ça coûte une blinde enfoiré !

\- Je saiiis, sourit le singe jaune il était habitué à en racheter malgré qu'il y en avait une centaine sous son lit (peut être étais-ce pour ça qu'il était toujours fauché ?)

Puis Kizaru le ramena de nouveau vers lui. Leurs lèvres ne savaient plus se quitter. Elles se demandaient même comment elles avaient su vivre sans se connaître. Kizaru masturbait avec force et rapidité le sexe fièrement dressé et brûlant de son ami. Akainu attrapa ces deux mains et les bloqua au dessus de son visage. De son unique main il guida son sexe vers l'entrée de son ami qui écarta les jambes pour en faciliter l'accès.

Akainu, taquin, se mit à le chatouiller avec son gland. Kizaru grogna de mécontentement, lui il voulait le sentir immédiatement et tout entier au fond de lui. Il finit pas l'entourer de ces jambes et faire pression sur son bassin pour le forcer à venir. Akainu rigola :

\- T'es pressé dis moi…

\- Tu sais ça fait combien de temps que j'attends ça abrutiiii ? gémit le jaune les sourcils froncés

Akainu ne répondit pas mais oui, il savait parfaitement. Il entra finalement en lui après l'avoir fait rager quelques minutes. Doucement. Délicatement. Les soupirs rauques de Kizaru le faisait frissonner. Il fit quelques va et viens lentement pour que l'antre de son ami s'habitue à son sexe.

Finalement il laissa les deux mains de l'amiral jaune libres. Lui même se redressa pour être à genou et empoigna les cuisses de Kizaru pour les ouvrir davantage :

\- J'attends ça depuis aussi longtemps que toi Borsalino…

Il commença alors les choses sérieuses. Son instinct sauvage de dominateur prit le dessus. Il voulait avoir Kizaru pour lui, uniquement pour lui. Il voulait le sentir tout entier. Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne. Il voulait le faire hurler, le faire jouir.

Et tout se passait à merveille. Les coups de reins violent et rapide n'en pouvait plus de faire crier le singe jaune. Il tenait fermement les draps blancs, les yeux fermés et le corps en sueur il suppliait à son ami d'intensifier ces coups. Plus rapide. Plus fort. Il ne cessait de le complimenter. Oui comme ça juste comme ça c'est bon si bon.

Akainu voulut s'amuser un peu plus. Encore dans son corps, il le prit par les hanches et le retourna pour le mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit.

\- Une levrette…, rigola Kizaru

Akainu sourit. Il empoigna ces fesses et se mit à mettre des coups de reins encore plus violemment. Ses bijoux de familles claquaient contre ceux de de Kizaru. Tout son bassin percutaient ses fesses prouvant la violence des coups qui ne faisait que davantage plaisir à Kizaru.

\- Oh !

Le singe jaune se redressa et se retira du lit laissant Akainu seul, à genoux, le sexe dressé le long de son estomac et visiblement sous le choc. Kizaru se mit à quatre patte et passa sa main sous le lit, quelques instants plus tard il en sortit un objet qu'il montra fièrement à son compagnon encore choqué de ce qui était en train de se passer :

\- Regarde ! J'ai retrouvé ma cravaaate !

Un fier sourire aux lèvres, il finit par voir que son collègue ne réagissait pas.

\- Bah quoiii ?

\- T'as pas l'impression qu'on était occupé à des choses plus importantes que ta putain de cravate de merde ? s'énerva Akainu les deux mains sur ses hanches

Kizaru reprit son sérieux et fit une moue un peu énervé :

\- Rien n'est plus important qu'une cravate, tu comprendra quand t'en mettra un jour.

Il noua la cravate autour de son cou nue et remplis de suçon avant de se remettre à quatre pattes, sur le lit, devant son amant encore à genou et encore choqué de la tournure improbable de la situation :

\- Bah vas-y reprenoooons

Akainu mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre. Ah oui, reprenons.

\- On était où déjà ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il entrait en Kizaru sans aucune délicatesse

Tout son bassin percutaient ses fesses prouvant la violence des coups qui ne faisait que davantage plaisir à Kizaru. Akainu se mit à lui mettre des fessées toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres. Les fesses du singe jaune rougirent rapidement. C'était comme ça qu'Akainu s'exprimait au lit, il avait besoin d'affirmer sa domination. De posséder entièrement son partenaire et de le soumettre entièrement. Même si là c'était différent car ça partait avant tout d'un sentiment d'amour.

Mais au moment présent il n'en n'avait que faire. Faire plaisir à son partenaire était le plus important et entendre les gémissement de bien être de Kizaru n'avait tout simplement pas de prix.

Akainu l'attrapa par le cou et le ramena à lui, collant ainsi un peu plus leurs deux corps. De sa deuxième main il le masturba au même rythme que ces coups de reins :

\- J… J'aaaahhhh… Ahhhrrrive saaahh… Kaaa… Zuki…, gémit le singe jaune

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Akainu pour accélérer ces mouvement de main et de bassin. Ils se firent plus fort, plus violent, plus rapide, plus long. Jusqu'à qu'il se déverse en lui dans un râle de plaisir. Akainu rajouta quelques coups de bassin pour se vider entièrement et tomba sur Borsalino, lui aussi épuisé. Le chien rouge découvrit que son compagnon avait jouis dans sa main, il en profita pour lécher sa semence.

Les deux hommes reprirent leurs souffles en s'embrassant. Aucun ne voulait arrêter l'activité et malgré la jouissance, leurs deux sexes étaient encore fièrement dressés visiblement pas assez satisfait.

\- Deuxième round ? demanda Akainu dans un sourire provocateur

\- Je suis au dessus cette fois ciii, lui répondit son amant dans un sourire tout aussi provocateur

\- J'espère qu'aucune cravate ne nous dérangera… Sérieux ça t'arrive souvent de t'arrêter en plein milieu pour chercher ta cravate ?

\- Tu te rendra compte de l'importance d'une cravate quand t'en auras une, expliqua le jaune extrêmement sérieusement

Les deux hommes reprirent vite leurs affaires, inversant cette fois ci les positions. Ils n'avaient ni l'intention ni l'envie de s'arrêter.

Ils étaient loin de se douter que deux de leurs aînés écoutaient leurs ébats sexuels, dos contre la fine porte de bois.

\- On devrait les laisser Tsuru c'est malsain ce qu'on fait et puis… c'est moi qui leur ai dit de prendre du repos. Bien que je ne parlais pas de ce genre de repos certes mais-

\- Tu ne comprend pas Sengoku, coupa la vice amiral, ils ne baisent pas. Ils font l'amour. Ils s'aiment, tu peux le ressentir comme moi avec ton haki de l'observation. Ça ne peut être que à cause de cette dragonne céleste. Je crois que son prénom est Angela…

\- Et elle a mangé le Kyupid Kyupid no Mi tu dis ?

\- Exact. Ils seraient tombé amoureux à la fin ou pendant la rêverie et comme ils ne comprenaient pas ce sentiment ils ont réagis par la violence. Tu sais comment est Kizaru ! Puis ensuite ils se sont plongés dans le travail pour tenter d'enfouir ce sentiment puis voilà qu'ils ont abandonné et qu'ils l'expriment enfin…

Les soupirs rauques d'Akainu vinrent confirmer ces dires. Sengoku partit, gêné de savoir ces deux subordonnés dans une tel position même si au fond il voulait exploser de rire. Ils sont vraiment amoureux ? Eux deux ? Le Sengoku dans sa tête se tapait la tête contre le sol tellement il rigolait mais le Sengoku de la vraie vie déclara le plus sérieusement possible :

\- Je vais essayer de la faire venir ici. Je vais faire en sorte d'utiliser nos navires les plus rapides, elle pourra être là ce soir si ces parents sont coopératives… Mais bon faut pas oublier que ce sont des dragons célestes.

Heureusement les dragons célestes en question auraient tout fait pour se débarrasser de cette gamine qui ne cessaient de les déshonorer. Ils l'envoyèrent à Marinford le sourire aux lèvres, souhaitant qu'elle meure dans la traversée du Calm Bett.

Et elle frôla de nombreuses fois la mort. Sengoku avait envoyé Momonga pour l'escorter. Bien qu'il était assez puissant pour contrer tous les monstres marins qui osaient attaquer le navire, la gamine trop maladroite ne cessait de se mettre dans ces pattes. Au sens propre. Quand elle avait vu une méduse géante, elle s'était accrocher à la jambe du vice amiral au lieu de se réfugier dans une cabine. Puis elle était tellement joyeuse de sortir de Mariejoie qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher à tous les objets et de poser pleins de questions.

L'enfance à l'état pur. Sauf que Momonga n'était pas une nounou et n'avais pas était formé pour garder une enfant. Il n'étais pas non plus très violent mais l'envie de baffer cette gosse ne lui manquait pas.

De leurs côtés, après un seizième round de folie, les amiraux avaient enfin soulagés leurs libidos. Les deux marines se lavèrent côte à côte et se rhabillèrent toujours aussi physiquement proche.

\- J'ai encore perdu ma cravaaate, fit remarquer Kizaru en boudant

\- Je t'ai dit que je te la ramènerais si je la retrouve un jour, répondit Akainu en ajustant sa casquette

Malgré tout, cela n'avait pas l'air de satisfaire le singe jaune qui essayait de se rappeler où il avait bien pu la perdre. En réalité, Akainu s'était vexé et avait décidé de la cacher puis de la brûler quand il aurait le temps. Le chien rouge lui fit remarquer qu'ils allaient être en retard pour le dîner, or les deux hommes avaient grand besoin de manger.

Quand ils furent prêt Akainu ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur Aikiji qui était sur le point d'ouvrir cette dernière :

\- Sengoku veut te voir toi et Kizaru avant d'aller dîner. Mais…, il regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Akainu, tu es là Borsalino ? Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ensemble ? Vous avez fait la paix ?

\- On a fait un peu plus que la paiiiiix, rigola Kizaru en poussant Aokiji pour avancer, dépêchons nous d'aller voir le chef comme ça on pourra enfin manger.

Akainu le suivit non sans rougir légèrement de sa première remarque. Aokiji n'avait pas comprit et ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage. Mais sa curiosité le poussa quand même à suivre ces deux collègues dans le bureau de leur supérieur. En effet, le fait qu'ils soient redevenu super copain en si peu de temps le perturbait un petit peu. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul intrigué car dans le bureau de Sengoku se trouvait aussi trois vice amiraux : Momonga, Tsuru et Garp.

\- Enfin vous êtes là, constata Sengoku.

Akainu n'eut même pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'il croisa du regard la petite fille qui lui avait donné la fleur en origami. Ces grands yeux d'enfant passèrent de la joie à l'effroi. Si heureuse de le revoir mais si effrayé de voir que son cœur débordait d'amour. Elle pouvait voir que cela n'était pas naturel mais entièrement du à son fruit du démon.

\- T'es amoureux de qui ? demanda-t-elle sans aucun détour

La question provoqua un certain froid dans la pièce. Une mouche passa au dessus de la tête d'Akainu. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment la question. Enfin si il avait bien compris mais… Non en fait il ne comprenait pas :

\- Qu-Quoi ?!

\- Ton amoureux ou alors ton amoureuse c'est qui ? Je vais annuler ça ! J'ai pas fait exprès mais Hercule m'avait dit que ça marcherait pas…

Elle baissa la tête et nota intérieurement qu'elle lui foutrait bien une gifle à ce crétin. Assis sur le canapé, Garp commençait déjà à un peu mieux comprendre la situation :

\- Donc Sakazuki est tombé amoureux grâce au pouvoir de la gamine ? demanda-t-il à son amie

\- Exact, répondit Tsuru, tu vois que t'es pas si bête que ça quand tu veux.

Les trois amiraux étaient toujours perdu. Momonga avait lui aussi fait le lien beaucoup plus rapidement que son aîné. Tsuru se leva et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille d'Angela. L'enfant se prit la tête entre ses mains et s'écria :

\- Zut zut zut zut zut zut zut zut zut zuuuuuut ! Crotte ! Flûte !

Les trois amiraux ne comprirent toujours pas, en même temps aucun d'eux trois n'étaient au courant des pouvoirs de la petite fille. Garp cependant explosa de rire. Momonga rougit et Tsuru demanda à la fillette d'annuler son sort. Sengoku resta stoïque bien qu'au fond de lui il était dans le même état que Garp.

La petite Angela se précipita vers Akainu. Elle toucha sa jambe et cette de Kizaru puis cria :

\- AKYROSI !

Le fil rouge qui reliait leurs coeurs devint visible aux yeux de tous et se brisa :

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? demanda Aokiji

Garp lui ne cessait de rire. Kizaru et Akainu se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux. L'amiral rouge qui avait trouvé son collègue si beau si élégant le revoyait désormais comme il l'avait toujours vu : un bon vieux pote qui n'avait du succès avec les filles que grâce à son grade et rien de plus. L'amiral jaune arriva presque à la même conclusion sauf qu'il se fit la réflexion à voix haute :

\- Ooooh… J'ai vraiment fait l'amour avec toi ? Et… J'y ai pris du… plaisir ? Teerriiifiiiaaaant.

Il se revoyait rêver d'Akainu. Il se revoyait rêver de son visage et son corps. Ces yeux si profond étaient en réalité semblables à des yeux de poissons tant ils étaient petit et vicieux. Son nez était immense. Ces oreilles surdimensionné. Ses lèvres difformes bien qu'il n'était peut être pas le mieux placé pour critique cet aspect. Et puis son corps qu'il trouvait si sexy. Que nenni. Beaucoup trop musclé, il est limite dégueulasse. Puis son tatouage fait vraiment pas viril.

Son estomac cria famine, le jaune commença à partir pour aller manger, cette histoire déjà loin dans sa mémoire. La seule chose qui le préoccupait encore était sa cravatte qu'il devait absolument retrouver. C'était cool d'avoir une mémoire sélective de temps en temps. D'ailleurs sans s'en rendre compte il venait de révéler à ces collègues (dont les deux plus grosse commère du quartier général alias Garp et Aokiji) qu'il avait coucher avec Akainu. Le principal concerné ne réagis pas, lui aussi surpris d'avoir eu de tels relations avec son ami.

Akainu réfléchis aux derniers événements et surtout à ces dernières pensées.

 _J_ _amais il n'avait eu aussi chaud de sa vie. D'ailleurs il était en train de connaître la sensation de chaleur (c'est ça qu'il faisait ressentir à tous les pirates ? Merde… La prochaine fois il aura un peu plus de compassion quand il les tuera grâce à son fruit du démon)._ Sensation de chaleur ? Faire preuve de… compassion ? Le dégoût se lisait sur son visage.

 _Jamais il n'avait prit tant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un._ Mais beurk ! Il en était répugné de lui même.

 _Il était gros, long et musclé. Après l'avoir mit en entier dans sa bouche, Akainu rajouta intérieurement qu'il était aussi tout bonnement délicieux et qu'il pourrait le manger tous les jours de sa vie._

 _-_ Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il courut vers un coin de la pièce pour vomir. Jamais il n'avait était autant répugné. Comment il avait pu prendre son sexe en bouche… SON SEXE EN BOUCHE. Il dégueula un liquide vert gluant qui lui paraissait largement plus beau que son collègue :

\- Comment j'ai pu le sucer putain ? se demanda-t-il à la limite des larmes

Lui aussi ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de hurler cette phrase dans une pièce où les deux plus grandes pipelettes de toute la marine se trouvait. D'ailleurs Kizaru n'avait pas encore quitté la salle :

\- Eh oooh ! fit il vexé, Oh… D'ailleurs n'oublie pas de me rendre ma cravaate !

Garp était plié au sol depuis un moment. Sengoku n'arriva plus à se retenir et gloussa doucement, encore une fois le Sengoku de sa tête ne s'arrêtait pas de rire mais celui de la vraie vie était un peu plus limité. Aokiji lui bizarrement était totalement immobile, les informations n'étaient pas encore monté à son cerveau. Ces deux collègues, ces deux amis qu'ils connaissaient depuis toujours, ils avaient fait quoi… ? _Mais naaaaan…_ pensa-t-il alors qu'un étrange sourire pris forme sur son visage. Momonga était gêné au possible, des images pas très catholique lui venaient en tête et une petite bosse apparut au niveau de son entre jambe.

\- Au final tout est bien qui finit bien, chuchota Tsuru en consolant la petite Angela demandant inlassablement pardon à son sauveur qui vomissait dans un coin de la salle.

 **FIN**

 _À la base c'était sensé être un OS. MDR. Bref bref breeef ! A bientôt dans une autre fic ! Laissez une petite review pour bien finir s'il vous plaît ! D'ailleurs merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews ! Ça m'a fait super plaisiir_ ;D

 _Et Akyrosi signifie Annulation en grec ;)_

 _À la prochaine !_

 _XxX_


End file.
